1. Field
This disclosure relates to a branched nanowire, a method for fabrication thereof, and a nano device using the same and, more particularly, to a branched nanowire with a fractal structure having a broad surface area capable of being used in various applications including, for example, an optoelectronic device, a sensor, an energy storage device and so forth. This disclosure also relates to a method for fabrication of various devices that employ the branched nanowire.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that a nanowire is a linear material having a diameter that is on the order of nanometers and a length that ranges from several hundred nanometers to millimeters. The nanowire has varied physical properties that are dependent on its diameter and/or its length.
Such nanowires exhibits quantum limiting effects owing to their small sizes. Due to its small size (e.g., diameter and/or length), the nanowire has electrical and/or optical characteristics that are different from other bulk materials. Nanowires have therefore drawn considerable attention because of their usefulness in applications that use advanced technology such as in electronic devices, optical devices, and the like. Silicon nanowires are especially capable of being used in silicon semiconductor technologies, as a result of which they have attracted a great deal of interest. Their small sizes have made it possible to use them as solutions to overcome design limitations for devices that are in the size range of several nanometers.
Currently, a silicon nanowire based field effect transistor (FET) having a vertical structure to improve the density of integration and speed performance of semiconductors has been developed. In addition to FETs, the silicon nanowire can be used in a variety of applications including, for example, different electronic devices or sensors, photodetectors, silicon optoelectronic integrated circuits, and so forth.